


off the block

by snapdragonsmeadow



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Gen, Narrator Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonsmeadow/pseuds/snapdragonsmeadow
Summary: Frisk is doing so well... And Chara’s just trying their best.sequel to ‘shoes to fill’





	off the block

**Author's Note:**

> okay so for some reason on ao3, ‘shoes to fill’ became my most popular story??? 
> 
> so I wrote a sequel in Chara’s perspective. reunited is way better..

There was a saying Chara remembered, about being able to handle heat or not. There was a time they talked to Asriel about these idioms, and he laughed and would joke about it, saying that they couldn’t handle the heat. They’d always throw it back at him, like siblings did.

But it started to become apparent his statement may have held truth, and like a glass under heat they started to crack.

  
  


This… wasn’t anything they were used to. Resets were nothing new to them, obviously, hadn’t been for a long time… But fighting an unfortunately powerful, mysterious scientist was tricky, especially with Frisk in the picture…

…which was why, they threw them at the new kid. It’d be safer for them, after all, they couldn’t just drag them along into a battle they weren’t prepared for, they were just a kid.

Chara let out a harsh breath, wondering how they were doing with Kris — and how Kris was doing, handling all this… It was difficult to keep them from being replaced by the vessel, but they did have to be the vessel, now. 

They didn’t know Kris, but they knew being a vessel wouldn’t be particularly fun… not having any choices… But it wasn’t like Chara could really do anything about that. (It frustrated them quite a bit…)

Sometimes, they could sort of watch Kris, and though they couldn’t actually see Frisk they knew they were there. Occasionally, when Kris used their limited control to do certain things it… reminded them a little bit of Frisk.

(How are they doing? Are they staying determined…?)

Chara forced themself to smile.  _ He  _ was gonna be here soon, and he might catch on to their plan. And generally speaking, their plans didn’t usually work out well… Perhaps this one would do better.

That would be ideal, of course… It wasn’t great they didn’t know a majority of the details of his plan, or his next moves. 

A thought popped into their head, suddenly,  _ Asgore would know what to do…. He’s taken down bad guys before. _

They felt their breath get caught in their throat, almost choking on the breath that came out afterwards. They missed him — and, well, Toriel and Asriel, and… Frisk.

Chara wasn’t really an expert, and it was kind of… harder for them, sometimes, to do things alone. When they spent their time giving Frisk support, it let them distract themself from their own emotions, and feelings. 

  
  


To sort of hide them away and ignore them, to focus on others. They were the future of humans and monsters, right? Their hopes and dreams… Their….

(But they never did free them, did they?)

Chara forced a tight, thin smile and choked out a laugh. It was a shame they didn’t have a lot of material at the moment. 

They checked on Frisk, as a distraction while they waited,  _ This mousenary is only fighting to make ends meet,  _ echoed through their ears and clicked in their head.

Chara burst out laughing, and the  _ click, click, click _ in their head connected rapidly like puzzle pieces as the realization hit —  _ Frisk was narrating for them. _

And they were doing pretty good, too, it seemed. That line of narration they had just heard reminded them of something they would have said. 

They smiled, a bit more genuinely this time, if only for a minute. They sighed, a bittersweet feeling setting in their chest. (Were they still needed? Frisk was doing alright on their own.)

“They’re doing alright on their own…” Chara mumbled to themself, breaking the silence. Their voice held a clear undertone of pride.

(Sometimes, it seemed, Frisk would purposefully say something they would have — like describing a smell, or a reference to some of their old narration. It tugged at their heart and they wanted to cry, so they laughed. So they could pretend, so they could disguise their feelings so deep down, far away from where anyone could see them.)

“SO YOU ARE OBSERVING THEM TOO, I SEE.” Echoed through the the darkness, sending chills up their spine. They grimaced, and immediately twisted their expression into a blank, empty smile. Their eyes glistened with hidden emotion.

“Yes, of course.” Chara said, and prepared for the lies they were about to make up on the spot, “It seems they continue. Interesting, isn't it?”

“INDEED.” His voice was heavy with mystery, cold and unsettling. They repressed a shudder.

“Where do we go from here?” Chara questioned, “I can’t seem to figure out our next step— the vessel is close to finishing their quest, so I assume it’s time for the next step.”

“PERHAPS. OR PERHAPS NOT.” The vague answer caused minor annoyance to spark in their chest. They weren’t known for their patience, and by now this had felt… incredibly long.

“I WILL INFORM YOU WHEN IT IS TIME.” 

“Understood.” Chara replied, keeping their tone empty with a hint of politeness so he couldn’t see even a hint of what they really felt, something they pushed so much further down than when they had fallen…

The uneasiness gradually disappeared, but their shoulders were still as tense as they previously were. They sighed, quietly, as they checked on Frisk.

They could hear them, faintly narration for Kris and the occasional response in the form of a nod from them. Ralsei and Susie followed along, oblivious to Frisk like everyone else had been oblivious to them.

Their throat tightened, an empty feeling suddenly settling in their stomach. Okay, so maybe they missed Frisk a little. It just felt so strange to be alone all of a sudden, to not be narrating someone’s day to day life again. 

There was a tugging on their heart. Frisk was really the only one they had been able to talk to, since very few people could see them, and in their time in the underground, somehow Frisk had become like... part of their family.

A part of them wanted to imagine, even if just briefly, them, Frisk and Asriel — maybe even Kris… together, playing like siblings… Like they used to do with Asriel.

(But they didn’t have Asriel anymore, he was a flower. And now, they didn’t really have Frisk, either.)

(Maybe they didn’t even need them anymore…?)

They sighed, staring blankly ahead.

_ I wonder how Frisk is doing... _

  
  
  
  



End file.
